


It's Always Storming When You Cry

by sothisiswhatsnext



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Missing Scene, and then some being sure of it, another exploration of faith cause that's apparently the only thing i can write for zolf, canon-typical zolf being unsure of his faith, its just a good story okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: Title is from "Abandon Ship" from Stephen Argus, aka a lot of where this idea came from.Anna, here's your words - I know you didn't necessarily need a bribery but I ended up with this anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	It's Always Storming When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Abandon Ship" from Stephen Argus, aka a lot of where this idea came from.   
> Anna, here's your words - I know you didn't necessarily need a bribery but I ended up with this anyway.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Zolf turned to look, taking a few cautious steps towards the bow. His uneven footsteps were still jarring to his ears, but he reminded himself it would take some getting used to. He was slower than he was, couldn’t go sprinting around, but that was to be expected.

Jagged lightning flared across the sky again, and Zolf reached a crate at the bow. He sat down, staring out at the storm clouds.

Behind him, the crew was cleaning bloodstains from the deck. He wondered for a heartbeat if he should be helping, but something about it wasn’t sitting right with him.

Zolf had been in battles before, of course. Not many, but years in the navy meant he had seen his share.

This one felt different, somehow.

It started with the spells being thrown around, he thought. There was a different crackle in the air than he was used to feeling in the scant times he’d fought alongside wizards. The magic this time had been barely distinguishable under the thundering rainfall, but he would see one of his new crewmates cast their eyes to the sky and mutter a few words, catch a whiff of briny seawater, and they drew one of the lightning bolts down.

He toyed with the dolphin around his neck, trying to reconcile the difference. He’d thought serving Poseidon might have meant sailing felt like something more than it had, but there wasn’t anything. He could sense the roiling power in the storm, as it rolled on.

_Is this right?_

Zolf couldn’t help but wonder. He hoped he would find an answer, when he’d been with this crew for more than a handful of months, and more than one battle.

\---

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Zolf cast his eyes to the sky, and a smile spread across his face. This was going to be interesting.

Wilde had sent him a brief telegram, asking for his help, promising information about the unusual storms. Japan. Zolf had some coordinates, so he’d picked up a ship and set off. He could have been teleported around, but it always felt better to sail.

The ocean still felt the same, it always had, even since he cut ties to Poseidon. This storm didn’t, though. It was a different kind, one he was learning.

He was getting close. But first, there was a storm to traverse.

Zolf pulled lines in, lashed himself down, and made ready. Rough waters ahead, but he would get through, he knew how to, and on the other side there were answers and light.

_This is right_.

He felt that knowledge settling into his bones, accompanied by the vague memory of sitting and wondering, facing another storm. This time, he’d found his answer.


End file.
